The multichannel communication system preferably finds application in the field of industrial automation technology. Inasmuch as it is a multichannel communication system, the communication system has at least two transmission channels via which data can be exchanged between communication system users. Communication system users of the multichannel communication system are in particular a master and at least two slaves. The master is connected to the slaves of the communication system. For communication purposes the slaves are assigned a unique separate transmission channel via which the data transmission between the master and the respective slaves takes place.
A distinction is generally made in the industrial automation technology field between normal applications and safety-related applications. Safety-related applications must conform to higher safety requirements than the normal applications. In safety-related applications the communication and/or the communication user per se must be embodied as more safety-related in particular in comparison with normal applications. A distinction can therefore be made between two slave types: safe slaves and normal slaves. Safe slaves are embodied in safety-related form as compared with the normal slaves and/or can communicate in a safety-related manner within the communication system.